


I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant

by chamichi



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, weary face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamichi/pseuds/chamichi
Summary: Anna and Shownu discover the term cryptic pregnancy.
Relationships: anna/shownu





	I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant

"I really like you, Shownu..." Anna smiles, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Shownu had taken her out on a date that consisted of them roaming the city together... it's really romantic. She really has to poop, though.

  
"I like you more. I can see a future with you." Shownu holds her hand, swinging as they walk along the grassy shore off the lake. Their relationship has consisted of many beautiful dates... Shownu never holds back. Anna loves this about him.

  
A sharp pang of pain shoots through Anna's pelvis. It's been like this for the last couple of hours... really painful, but... manageable at first.  
"You sure you okay." Shownu pushes his glasses up further onto the bridge of his nose. They've only been together for a little now, but... the attraction was there from day one. His large hand takes Anna's into his owns, lacing his meaty fingers with her equally meaty fingers. For some reason, every time he asks a question, the pitch in his voice never changes. It's endearing but... a bit odd. Like everything is a statement. "You've been having these cramps for a while now. Do you want to go to the doctor."

  
Anna curls up into a ball, her face smushed against Shownu's chest as she breathes heavily. This is the biggest fattest dump of her life... that must be what it is. Her butthole feels like it's going to be torn apart from the force. At least, in situations like this, she knows that Shownu will be there for her through thick and thin. Another face flashes through her mind... no. They're over.  
Her hand goes and grips Shownu's shirt before he's decided that he's had enough. Hoisting her up carefully, he brings her to their car and drives her to the Emergency Room. Nurse Jihyo tends to her patient immediately, seeing the distress that she's in.

  
"Your temperature is a bit high..." She checks Anna's eyes and then ear drums. "Maybe we should conduct a urine test to see what's up. And you said nothing happened prior to this to warrant pain like this?"

  
"N-no... doctor..." Anna holds her stomach, tears stinging her eyes. "I can't pee... it burns down there." Jihyo eyes widen. Burn... an STD?  
Anna can't even process the words Jihyo flies at her as she feels her dress being pulled up... and then a gasp. That's never good.

  
"Oh my god- you- YOU'RE NINE CENTIMETERS DILATED?' Dilated... huh? What does that mean? "Honey... YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!"

  
"A baby...?" For the first time... Shownu's voice showed surprise. They've only been together for two months! It's physically impossible for her to have a baby in that time... plus they were talking for 7 months before that until they decided to make it official!  
It all goes so fast. Anna is transferred to the maternity ward... and within an hour, a baby comes out. It has white skin... a bowl cut and dark black hair...

  
"That looks like the mailman..." Shownu thinks.

The mailman... KEVIN.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
